Our Forbidden Love
by Demi m
Summary: Demie, a 998 year old vampire,that is linked with the Quileute and the Cullens in strange ways. They love each other. They cant be together. Will they get though it all?
1. Chaper 1

Please Read and Review!

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Mmm," I said watching Bella with a group of other Teens, from the top of the First Beach in La Push. _This is stupid Edward of course shes save. _I thought rolling my mossy green eyes, slipping my earphones back into my ears and walking back to my Black '67 Chevy Impala. As I reached

for my keys in my back pocket of my faded blue jeans, a tanned hand reached for my shoulder , I spinned to grab that hand of a young Sam Uley.

"_Your Kind_, isn't aloud here, Bloodsucker" spat Sam pulling his hand away from me in disgust. Looking up into his brown eyes, I glared at him.

"What?" I said pulling my earphones out of my ears.

"You heard," growled Sam "Get of our land!"

Looking down, I saw his hand then his arm shake.

"Okay," I looked back up to his face, I reached out "Calm down, Sam"

_Oops. _I cursed my mistake.

" How the hell do you know my name!?" shouted the convulsing Sam readying to transform.

"Err, Well" I said backing way from the shaking boy.

"Thats enough, Sam" commanded Harry Clearwater walking over to Sam and placed a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Demie is an exception to that rule," said Harry.

Still shaking Sam, shrugging off Harry's hand muttering "How? Why?" stalked off towards the dense, green La Push forest.

"Dem" Harry sighed. I grinned up at Harry. "Go" he sighed again turn toward the water, rolling his eyes.

I giggled and gracefully walked towards my Chevy.

Carlisle Cullen,a Handsome 200-something Vampire Doctor, was ready a to push me with questions about Bella.

"What is she like?" pushed Carlisle steering me towards the long, white couch and shoving me down into the comfy seat. _Here we go _I thought.

"Shes really pretty, an old soul and perfect for Edward" I said smirking towards Carlisle.

"Demie, please be honest," Carlisle pleaded, "what did you _feel _about her?"

Suddenly turning serious I looked into Carlisle's amber eyes and sighed. _Hes really turning into a Father _I thought.

"Okay," I muttered " She has the most angelic and untainted soul. She is in every way wrong for Edward but-" putting up my hand to silence Carlisle "She is every way prefect for him. I felt that she loves him for who is not what he is, Bella's human curiosity get the better of her some times, but shes just human" I said with a shrug. Grinning, Carlisle hugged me.

"Thank you, Demie" He whispered into my ink-like black hair. Smiling to myself I hugged him back.

"Your very most welcome"


	2. Chapter 2

Please Read and Review.

************************************************************************************************************************************************

_I have a really bad feeling about this. _I thought as I pulled into Billy Black's Driveway. As I cut the engine, Billy opened his front door and wheeled onto his front porch.  
"Billy, its been way to long" I said smiling walking towards him holding my hand out. He grasped my hand, shook it and smiled. I sighed and closed my eyes. _Thats a good sign _I thought.

"Yeah, it has" he said as we moved into Billy's small house.

"Jacob, we have a guest" Billy shouted towards a small bedroom.

"Billy, Theres no need to-" I stammered as a young, gorgeous teen with long, black hair pulled back walked in. He was covered in grease. I instantly blushed and look away. _He so beautiful_ I shook my head to get rid of the thought.

"Jacob," Billy motioning with his hand "this is Demie"

Looking up I met a pair of innocent, brown eyes looking curiosity back at me . _If my heart would beat it would be it would be going a Hundred miles _I thought. Shaking my head again.

"Nice to meet you," said Jacob holding out his russet colored skinned hand "You can call me Jake"

I giggled and shook his hand.

"D-D-emie" I stuttered. Jacob laughed and turned towards the back door.

"I'll be in the garage, 'kay" Jacob yelled towards his dad already dashing for the door.

"Bye" I said smiling.

Jacob turned and started to run backwards and grinned, "Bye"

"Anyway," I said shaking my again I look to Billy how was looking amused "why did you call me?"

"Jacob is nearly 16" said Billy look up at me with his wise eyes.

"Oh, billy," I grasp putting a hand on his shoulder and Billy put his old, wrinkled hand on mine.

"What can I do?"

"Be his friend, lover, whatever." he voiced shaking his head"I don't care. Just be there for him"

_Lover? Did he see me blush? _I thought as I looked down at billy.

"Please" he whispered.

"You sure?" I whispered back.

"Yes" said Billy looking at me again.

"Of course, I'll do it" I agreed

"Thanks" Billy croaked.

Slipping my hand from his, I walked towards the front door. Looking back at an old man in an wheelchair , that just asked me to be his sons friend, but what do I feel? Do I love jacob?


End file.
